1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The invention relates to a lavage valve operable solely by mechanical (including magnetic) and hydraulic force; and a method for using such valve.
2. Background Art
Previously, the medical procedure for irrigation or lavage of organs, joints or cavities required manual manipulation of a three-way valve. Together, with the requisite needle, syringe, vacuum source and tubing, the three-way valve would first be manually manipulated to direct the laving fluid into the patient; then again manually manipulated to allow expulsion of the fluid from the patient. The disadvantages of this procedure include patient discomfort, improper valve manipulation, valve jamming (as with gloves, etc.) and the risk of torn gloves and subsequent infection.
The following U.S. patents illustrate the manual valves of the prior art: U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,087 to Garg, entitled First Method for Using Cannula Including a Valve Structure and Associated Investment Element; U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,235 to Clarke, entitled Thoracentesis Device; U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,156 to Garg, entitled Cannula Including a Valve Structure and Associated Instrument Elements and Method for Using Same; U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,184 to Garg, entitled Second Method for Using Cannula Including a Valve Structure and Associated Instrument Elements; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,044 to Garg, entitled Cannula including a Valve Structure and Associated Instrument Elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,052, to Topham, entitled Pumping-Syringe, discloses a T-passageway valve configuration for withdrawing and pumping fluids. Ball check valves are used. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,852, to Villari, entitled Aspirating Device, discloses ball, flap and cylindrical check valve member embodiments for withdrawing body fluids and thereafter pumping them into suitable collection bags. U.S. Pat. No. 657,440 to McCaw, entitled Aspirator, discloses similar structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,515,163 to Freeman, entitled Respiratory Apparatus does disclose a respiratory valve with a sliding valve member. The sliding valve member, however, is magnetically biased, and flow occurs through centrally located orifices in the sliding valve member. U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,616, to Stevens, entitled Pump With Unitary Valve Member, discloses a reciprocating valve member with upper and lower resilient check valves. U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,382, to Rubin, et al., entitled Anti-Siphon Nozzle, discloses an unbiased slidable valve member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,932, to Raines, entitled Multiple Additive Valve Assembly; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,401, to Raines, entitled Aspiration Assembly Having Dual Co-Axial Check Valves, both disclose pumping devices for medical fluids employing resilient disk check valves. U.S. Pat. No. 2,567,391 to Mead, entitled Exhaust Valve Structure also discloses a resilient valve member.
It is seen that none of the above references disclose a biased slidable valve member operable solely by mechanical (or magnetic) and hydraulic force to first direct laving or irrigating fluid into the patient, then automatically withdrawing such fluid.